The Luckiest Popsicle on Earth
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: Hotch walks into the conference room as Emily enjoys a tasty treat. Now, he wants his.


A/N: Hey guys :) I know, it's taking me forever to update "Lukewarm" and "Rejuvenation". I am working on them. I have no idea where this came from and I wasn't expecting it to be nearly this long. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the support and reviews!

The Luckiest Popsicle on Earth

Sitting in the conference room before the briefing, Emily was enjoying a cherry popsicle but probably not as much as Hotch was enjoying watching her eat it. They were both sitting at the round table while Hotch looked over his files, waiting on the other members of the team.

"Popsicle for breakfast Emily?" Hotch asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

"And what did you have for breakfast Hotch?" Emily threw back at him.

"Oatmeal and orange juice; same as Jack." he replied with a smile, knowing that his breakfast was a more nutrious one.

"Well, I fixed breakfast for myself. I went to get dressed and when I came back, Sergio had gotten up on the counter and eaten half of it, so of course, I had to throw it out." she told him, showing her frustration with her cat.

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her with a serious look. "Do you not feed your "perfect man"?" he asked as he held up both hands, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Emily rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course I feed him. He's just...I don't know...a cat."

Hotch watched Emily as she moved the popsicle in and out of her mouth. He felt his cock twitching and was glad he'd be sitting down for a while. As he watched her lips tighten on the red treat, he could only imagine her mouth around his cock. Her cheeks sank in as she sucked the juice from the popsicle all the way to the end. He heard the sound of her lips smacking and it did nothing to help the stirring in his perfectly pressed pants.

Hotch looked down at the file. "Well then I guess you shouldn't put your food out there where he can get it. You can't put temptation out there for...let's say, a wild animal, and not expect him to try to get what he wants." he told her, looking up at her and winking.

"Are you flirting with me Hotch?" she asked, her mouth slightly parted as she stared him down, waiting for his genius answer to her question.

Hotch's cock was aching. He couldn't force his eyes away from her mouth. Emily watched as the infamous SSA Hotchner blushed and stirred in his chair with facial expressions of pain. Emily didn't miss a beat as she licked juice from her finger around the stick, then licking completely up the side of the popsicle in one stroke. Hotch had taken all he could. He had wanted Emily in his bed for a long time but not near as much as he wanted her in his and his son's life. But at this moment, he couldn't think about anything but pounding into to Emily for as long as she could take it and maybe then some. He was beginning to sweat and Emily reveled in the fact that if she brings Hotch to this level with a popsicle, she could only imagine what it would do to him to have her mouth sliding up and down his hard cock.

"Maybe I am Emily. How does that make you feel?" he said with a piercing gaze. "Does it make your..." he tried to ask, when everyone entered the room for the briefing. Hotch composed himself quickly and somehow succeeded at not even letting his eyes land close to the torturer that was holding the luckiest popsicle on earth.

The briefing was as quick as usual. Everyone left the room to gather their go bags, Emily leaving last. Hotch had hindered so he could get a couple of minutes alone with her. She tortured him and he felt that there was no way the little charade was completely innocent.

He got up from the table where Emily was still sitting and walked around toward her, stopping and leaning down to speak. "I will be at your apartment approximately two hours after this case is over. It's not negotiable." he said with a deep raspy tone that sent chills down her spine. Emily looked up at him from her seat. She may have been stunned but her core ached so hard that it was painful enough for a moan to escape her lips that she didn't even know was about to be released. He always did this to her unintentionally. At the office, in the field, at a bar with the team. Anywhere. His voice was captivating to her. As she looked up into his dark and persistent stare, she couldn't speak. "Do you understand Emily?" he pressed.

Emily's heart raced as she felt the heat and moisture between her legs; her long legs that she had dreamt of wrapping around Hotch's body as he pushed and pulled himself inside her repeatedly. "Yes...I just..." she attempted before he interrupted her.

"Good" he replied sternly, leaning closer to her ear until she felt his breath. "I'm going to take us to the place we've only just thought about." he added and then walked through the doorway, heading for his office.

Emily was still shocked at Hotch's boldness, but she couldn't judge him for it, seeing as how she wish that she had the guts to make a move on Hotch. She didn't know what to expect but she knew it would be more than she had ever dreamed and she just couldn't wait for this case to be over.

Fifteen hours later, the case still hadn't been solved. The team was staying at motel in the North Carolina Mountains. Emily was tired but wired. The blood pumped through her veins vigorously as she thought about the way Hotch ordered her around that day. He did everything in his power to separate her from any male officer, lawyer, suspect, and most of all UNSUB. He kept her out of the field, pissing Emily off to the extreme. She took a hot shower and lay back on the bed in a pair of very tiny gray shorts, that didn't actually cover much more than her underwear, and a white tank top. The top wasn't see through, but being as tight as it was, you could definitely see the form of her breasts very well. Her hair had dried somewhat and she pulled it up into a ponytail and lay on the bed. While watching re-runs of The Walking Dead, she thought about the day's events. If she had to profile Hotch today on the job, she would report that he was only doing what he did because he wanted to protect her. Yes, she still had planned to talk to him about this but she also realized that she wanted nothing more than for him to care that much for her. A knock on her motel room door disturbed her sleep that she had slowly sunk into. She didn't even get out of the bed; she just yelled from where she laid.

"What? Who is it?" she yelled angrily.

"Emily, it's me Hotch. I need a second please." he told her, standing outside the door, still dressed in his suit pants and dress shirt with his tie now hanging loosely around his neck.

'Oh my god!' Emily thought to herself. 'What the hell!?' she screamed internally, tripping over one of her boots causing her to stub her toe as she slowly made her way to the door. "Fuck!" she screamed. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." she said frustrated. She opened the door to find Hotch standing there, carrying a harsh gaze. "Hotch… what is it now? Did I pass curfew?" she teased, but with a very meaningful tone.

Hotch used both hands at her waist and pushed her further into the room. Reaching behind himself, kicking the door shut with his right foot, Hotch grabbed Emily, spun her around and pushed her against the nearby wall. "I can't wait until this case is over. I want you now."

"Hotch..." she began, but Hotch stopped her, putting one hand over her mouth tightly, the other holding her waist hard against the wall.

"This isn't up for discussion Emily. You tortured me with that damn popsicle and now you're gonna make up for it." he told her as he kept his hand pressed to her mouth. Emily felt his other hand drop, then heard the jingle of his belt buckle as he un-buckled it fiercely, then jerked it from the belt loops, letting it fall to the floor. "Now...can you be a good little agent and follow my orders?" he asked in a sexy but authoritative tone, slowly sliding his hand from her mouth.

"I have been all day haven't I?" Emily replied, referring to the fifteen hours that had passed.

"Well yes...but not without that defiant attitude of yours. When I give an order, I expect you to do it and do it without delay and without the looks you throw my way." he reminded her.

"You purposely kept me out of the field today and avoided me working with any men. You're jealous!" she informed him with a snicker.

Hotch had to admit to himself that she was right but he wasn't going to let her know that. "I wasn't jealous. I was doing my job, placing you were you were needed."

"That's bullshit Hotch." she said as she tried to wiggle free from his tight hold on her waist at both sides. She raised her hands to his chest and pushed doing nothing to move Hotch even an inch away. She may have been attempting to get away from him but he could smell her excitement as she looked up at him with heat in her eyes that she couldn't mask.

"I love making you squirm." he told her with a deep giggle. "In order for me to be jealous, I would have to want something; or someone, that I don't have." he added. He leaned to whisper in her ear as Emily trembled. "But here you are... pressed between this hard wall...and my hard cock and right now...at this moment...you belong to me."

Emily was speechless. That captivating voice of his, along with him hard against her, she was losing the fight quickly, finding absolutely no words to stop him and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

Sliding his hands slowly up her sides, his fingers touching the side of her breast lightly, Hotch heard Emily gasp when he let his thumb reach from around the side of her breast and rub it brutally over her already hard nipple. Emily moaned when he pinched it roughly and Hotch smiled right before his lips touched her neck. He kissed, licked and sucked the soft skin of her neck while running one hand to her ponytail holder, pulling it down the length of her hair until she heard it hit the tile flooring just inside the door. He ran his hand through her hair as his lips made their way slowly towards hers. As his lips reached the corner of her mouth, Emily couldn't wait a second longer. She turned her head and pushed her tongue into his parted lips. The kiss became animalistic within seconds as Emily moved her hands to his hair, tugging on it harshly. Hotch loved the fact that she was responding like this realizing they were both still clothed. Emily was pushing Hotch into a frenzy that she unfortunately wasn't aware that he could be capable of when she kissed and then bit right below his ear. That was Hotch's danger zone and Emily was an innocent bystander. Hotch's patience was wearing thin. A huge percentage of his thoughts that day were of the case but even that couldn't stop the popsicle incident from floating back to the front of his mind. He knew she wanted him so he wasn't worried about her trying to leave. So he pushed so much further than he had planned. He moved his body away from hers slightly and they both stopped all movements. He raised two of his fingers to her chin, lifting it up to force her to look in his eyes.

"On your knees Emily" he whispered. "and yes, that is an order."

"Hotch..." she began.

Immediately putting one of his fingers over her lips Hotch unintentionally sent a look of need to Emily, quickly attempting to cover it up with a mask of defiance. He laid his large hands on top of her shoulders and pushed firmly. Emily knew Hotch wanted her but she assumed he was playing around his authority. Now he was beginning to scare her a little. As he forced her to the floor, she looked up at him. Looking down on her, he saw slight worry on her face.

"It's okay Emily. Give me your hands." he told her kindly. Emily trusted him. She trusted him with her life and he did the same. She raised her hands up and Hotch took them in his, then laying them on the button of his jeans. "Take 'em off."

Emily looked up at him, taking in his hair she had destroyed that was sexy as hell, along with his dark brown feral stare. Before she even realized it, she was unbuttoning his pants. She slid the zipper down slowly, fighting the friction caused by the hard bulge in his jeans. She slid his pants and boxer briefs down together as he moved his muscular legs to help her with her task. She didn't wait a second more before taking him in her hand, bringing his huge cock into her hot mouth. As soon as she took all of him in that she could, Hotch wondered how the hell that damn popsicle didn't melt on contact with her mouth.

Watching her mouth nearly swallow his cock, his thoughts took him back to the conference room, where Emily had teased him with the popsicle for what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only about ten minutes of time. She didn't realize that teasing Hotch could make him lose that famous control of his.

He reached down and touched Emily's face, stroking it lightly with his hand. "You know, your lips look much better around my cock than they did around that popsicle" he said, slowing sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, letting all of it escape except for the head before pushing it back in again.

Emily looked up and him tightening her lips around him and then dragging them to the end until he fell out of her mouth. "You taste much better than that popsicle" she said in a very satisfied tone, before burying him in her wet mouth again.

Letting out a groan when he felt the vibration from Emily's moan around him, Hotch grabbed his tie, untying the knot and pulling it out of his shirt collar. While Emily began to lick up and down his length, Hotch unbuttoned the second and third button of his shirt. He threaded the small end of the tie through the piece of fabric on the underside of the tie, made to keep the thin side in place, then pulled it tightly until it was snug around his neck. "Hold this tight Emily" he said as he held out the fabric pieces hanging down above her.

"Hotch, I'm not comfortable doing this" she admitted after reluctantly pulling him from her mouth. She had always been curious about erotic asphyxiation but had never been faced with the option to do it or not.

"It's okay, I promise" he said as he moved his hand to his cock and put the tip against her lips, rubbing it between them slowly. Handing her one of the dangling pieces, Hotch told her again. "It's alright. Do it. Pull it."

Emily sucked him hard into her mouth as she pulled the one end of the tie while Hotch held the other, pulling it tighter around his neck. She put her other hand around the base of his cock while she began to suck him viciously, forcing him to make sounds she had never heard. Feeling like he may enjoy this a lot more if he was the one against the wall, Emily let go of his cock, raised her hand to his hip, and pushed him as she turned him around, then forcing his back to the wall.

Emily released his cock from her mouth for a moment, hearing him groan in frustration. "If I'm going to do this, then you're going to lean back and enjoy it" she said, looking at him and giving a wink and licking from the base of him to the tip.

"Yes Mam" he replied faintly as she enveloped him almost completely, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat. "Oh my god Emily..." he moaned as his head thrashed against the wall. He looked down at her lips around him, seeing that she was definitely enjoying herself. She looked up, meeting his eyes and he saw something he had never expected. Pure lust. He felt her small hand squeeze him harder than he assumed she was capable of as she sucked him long and hard while pulling on the tie firmly. Hotch could tell she was concerned about exactly how hard to pull so he urged her on. "Pull it harder" he said, his voice raspy and weak from the pressure she was already putting on his throat.

Emily did as he told her, pulling harder until she saw the veins in his neck appear. She began to let her grip on the tie loosen a little, until Hotch looked down at her, shaking his head back and forth, telling her that he didn't want her to even think about stopping. She knew this was crazy but it was something he wanted and obviously needed and she was going to give it to him. She pulled the striped tie harder as she pumped her determined hand over his shaft while alternating sucking and licking it. Hotch could feel himself about to cum and he knew it would be a considerable amount that would be released at any moment.

"Em...Emily" he barely spoke, trying to give her warning.

Pausing for a very short length of time, Emily replied. "It's okay...let go Aaron. Cum for me" she said in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard, prompting him to buck into her mouth. He leaned against the wall, barely able to stand with legs of jelly, and reach to grab a fistful of her hair. He pulled roughly causing Emily to become wetter than she already was. She felt the warm liquid between her legs, driving her grip and pull on the tie to increase. The motel room became a foggy shade of gray as he reached his peak. His body shook, almost like a tremor as he shot his release into her mouth, pulling his end of the tie harder, forcing every drop from his cock. Emily took on a little more than she had expected as the substance ran down her lips and chin. She gazed up at Hotch, seeing his face color change as they both eased their hold on the tie.

Hotch couldn't move. He felt himself involuntary begin to slide down the wall. "I gotta sit down" he said with a shaky voice as Emily got up from the floor slowly. Hotch pulled up his pants along with his briefs, buttoning them and walking toward the bed. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Emily walked up to him as he spread his legs and pulled her between them, then turning her and pulling her onto his lap. He looked up at her, pushing her long hair behind her shoulder. "Emily, that was amazing. I know I got crazy and I hope I didn't hurt or offend you. It's just that you make me wild." he admitted. "I've wanted you for so long and I'm not finished with you young lady, so don't think for one second that I'm leaving this room yet."

"You're damn right you're not!" she said playfully, hitting him lightly on his chest. I haven't even started with you Hotchner."

"Oh really?" he replied, running his hand along the soft skin of her longs legs. "We'll just see about that." he teased, receiving a conniving smile from her.

"Yes...yes we will Aaron" she joked, pushing him back on the bed.

"I like it the sound of that" he said with a wink.

"What?" she asked.

"When you say my name" he told her, showing her his dimples.

Climbing on top of him Emily informed him. "Well, I hope I will be saying it a lot more tonight" she added, feeling that he had become hard again. "Wow, your insatiable aren't you?"

"Emily, you have no idea" he threw back at her, moving his hands from her lower back to her shorts that now didn't quite cover her ass. He ran his calloused fingertips over the soft skin that peeked out of her shorts. "I wanna touch you...everywhere" he told her.

"Then I guess you better get busy Sir" Emily said, knowing she had struck a playful nerve when he flipped her over, pressing himself against her body.

"Don't ever call me that again" he said with a childish giggle. "It's not required on the job and definitely not in the bed..." he began, then pausing as a devilish thought entered his mind."...unless you want it to be required." he teased.

"Aaron Hotchner, as I live and breathe ...are you? You're really a tiger aren't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I have to admit, I can get a little wild and I can be quite an animal, so I would suggest you don't leave your breakfast lying around when I'm near, because I have certain qualities of what may be considered a 'perfect man' also, but I draw the line at pooping in a box" he said, moving his hands to her sides, tickling her.

Emily laughed out loud as Hotch tickled her ribs. As he laid there above her watching and listening to her laugh, he locked eyes with her and spoke gently.

"I love you"

Emily's laugh turned into a low giggle and she stopped laughing completely as her smile quickly turned to a surprised jaw drop. "You do?" she asked, still stunned as her heart raced.

"Yes...I do" he told her. "You're surprised?" he asked as her mouth finally closed.

"Well yes, I am. I mean Garcia has told me repeatedly that you're in love with me and I wanted to believe it but I guess just hearing you say it makes all the difference." she admitted.

"Garcia? When the hell did she become a profiler?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I guess that's what happens when you take her with us on cases." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess so" he said as he slid his hand down her side and over her hip as he seemed to have become lost in thought, his gaze floating away from hers.

"I love you too Aaron. I've always loved you." she told him honestly as he grinned down at her. "Are you surprised?"

"Nope. Not in the least." he said, then laughing as she gave him a scowling look. "What? Maybe you shouldn't be so open with Garcia" he suggested, laughing even harder.

Emily was fuming. "I told her not to say anything to anyone."

Seeing her frustration with her friend, Hotch continued. "Well, this is Garcia we're talking about. She only means well but you should have known better Emily." he teased further.

Emily gave him a glare, and then gave him a smirk. "Oh don't take up for Garcia too quickly Aaron. She's the one that gave me the popsicle."

End of chapter 1

Nearly an hour had passed while Hotch and Emily talked and laughed with each other, something both of them needed desperately. The two of them lay tangled around each other's bodies. Emily was still fully clothed as was Hotch, excluding his shirt and tie. Hotch snuggled Emily close against him as he breathed in the scent of her skin. It was intoxicating and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He propped himself up at her side with one elbow and looked down at her, letting his eyes roam down her body.

"I can't believe I'm lying here with you" he told her, his voice breaking. "C'mere baby" he said as he got up from the bed and walked to the end, pulling her up with him. Emily walked on her knees to the foot of the bed while holding his hand. Standing in front of her as she faced him, Hotch took ahold of the hem of her tank top and raised it slowly until her breasts came into his view. She was wearing a baby pink satin bra and Hotch's cock twitched as he adored her creamy white skin. As his large hand slid up to her neck and then down between her breasts, his other hand un-hooked her bra. He took the straps down slowly, letting his fingertips barely touch her skin. Emily trembled as Hotch let the satin straps fall over her hands before he tossed it aside carelessly on the bed. Taking in the view in front of him, Hotch couldn't stop his gaze from her breasts, neck and shoulders. "You are beautiful Em" he told her, noticing the uneasiness in her eyes and thought that she may be changing her mind about the two of them actually making love. He laid his hand on her cheek. "If you don't wanna do this, it's alright" he told her, showing her the honesty in his eyes.

Emily was only nervous. She wanted to be everything he wanted and needed, no matter what it was. She just hoped he wouldn't regret this in the morning. She knew she wouldn't. "I want to. I want you to make love to me. I wanna let go with you."

"I love you Emily, and I'm not going anywhere. I want you, all of you, everyday. I want you with Jack and me. He needs you and so do I." he told her, choking up.

"I love you too Aaron" she said before taking his face in her hands and pulling him to her. She kissed his lips lightly, then when her tongue came in contact with his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside, hearing her moan as she wrapped her arms around him laying her breast against his thin white undershirt feeling her nipples through his shirt.

"Lie down and put your feet here" he told her, pointing to the footboard at the end of the bed. She put the bottom of her feet on the footboard, keeping her legs close together, feeling a little self- conscious.

"Lay back baby and relax" he said, pushing her with his hand that nearly covered her chest. Emily lay back as Hotch pulled her shorts and underwear down her legs, throwing them to the floor. "I'm gonna make you feel so good" he said to her while pulling her ass to the edge of the bed. "You don't realize how long I've wanted to do this." He dropped to his knees and put each of Emily's legs over his shoulders. He took in her scent which was driving him to have thoughts of doing things with her that may be considered crossing the line with Emily. She was apprehensive about experimenting with erotic asphyxiation so he wasn't sure he should attempt other things that he wanted to experience with her, at least not yet.

Emily laid back on the bed anticipating Hotch's next move, which was only a moment later as he put his arms under her legs and gripped the top of her thighs with his strong hands and spread her legs, not allowing her to move. He looked up at her as he breathed heavily against her center leaving Emily speechless when he ran his tongue from her opening to her clit in one agonizingly slow lick. Her eyes closed immediately as her body trembled. "Oh my god" she said breathlessly when he repeated the same motion again.

"Open your eyes Emily" he told her as his eyes wandered over her body. She looked so beautiful lying there surrendering to him as she finally relaxed, opening her legs completely for him. "I want you to watch me." She grinned at him as she reached for a nearby pillow and put it under her head so she could get a better view of him between her legs. As she watched his tongue caressing her, she realized that her presumption of his love making was right on target. Most women would admit that what he was doing to her would feel good but the way he moved his tongue and then closed his mouth on her center, Hotch took her to that place he had mentioned in the conference room earlier that morning.

"Hotch...Aaron please." she moaned as she wiggled beneath him.

"Shhh baby. You need to relax." he told her as he placed the tip of his index and middle finger at her opening and just held them there. "And you need to be quiet. Rossi is in the next room you know."

"No wait.. I want you to feel you first" she begged as she laid her hand over his.

Hotch pushed her hand away and back to her side. "You're going to like this Em."

The fact that he'd just called her Em instead of Emily and the fact that she knew it would probably be best for him to prepare her if what she had heard is true, she gave in. Not expecting Hotch's quick intrusion, Emily gasp when Hotch buried two of his thick fingers into her.

"You're so tight Emily...and so wet" he said, then pulling his fingers out of her and rubbing three fingertips over her clit. "I can barely keep my fingers on you."

Emily raised her hips involuntarily at his touch and Hotch pushed them roughly, pounding them into the mattress, and then slamming three fingers into her. He curved the tips of his fingers inside of her making her tremble. The tremble slowly turned into what would seem seizure-like, but in reality was her body taking her control from her. The feeling of finally having him touch her was humbling to her; he was so much more than she had ever experienced in her dreams. When she completely lost control, a crying moan came from her lips and Hotch knew she was almost there. "That's it Em, come on...cum for me. Baby you look so beautiful" he told her, his heart pounding as he felt the pressure build around his fingers. He alternated caressing her clit with his tongue and rubbing it with his wide thumb, putting just the right amount of pressure to cause Emily to fall apart. He looked up at her lying on the bed, her hands strangling the bedding.

"Mmm Aar...on" were the only words she could release before he heard a high pitched whimper as her body shook.

"Aaron" she whispered as her pussy ached around his callous fingers. She couldn't imagine how he would feel inside her, just knowing that three of his fingers felt like this. "C'mere Aaron" she said as he took her breath away with every stroke of his assault on her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched his dark eyes scan her body over and over as he touched her. He made her feel beautiful. "Make love to me" she pleaded as she reached for him.

Hotch moved up to meet her eyes. "I love you Em. I have for a long time." he said, bringing both of his hands to the sides of her face.

"I love you too" she said, as a tear rolled off of her cheek onto his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned if he had hurt her or that she didn't want this.

"I'm just happy" she said honesty. "They're happy tears, I promise" she said softly with a smile.

He loved the way her eyes squinted when she'd smile. He knew she couldn't possibly understand how beautiful she was. He also knew that she was the only one that could save him.

Emily wrapped her arms around him, pulling his lips down to hers and feeling his hardness against her. She pulled the hem of his shirt up, prompting Hotch to jerk it off. By the time his shirt made contact with the floor, Emily was struggling with the button on his finely tailored suit. She gave up on the button releasing and Hotch felt a light punch to his abdomen when Emily ripped the button off.

"Sorry" she said with a snicker.

Hotch didn't even reply. He stood up quickly and removed his pants and boxer briefs and was covering her body within seconds. He moved his right knee in between her legs and forced her legs apart. He saw Emily's surprised reaction but it didn't slow him down. She smelled so damn good and he had to taste her skin. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed her so gently that she could barely feel his lips. He ran his tongue over her neck, causing Emily to moan. The sounds she made only drove Hotch to the brink much sooner. His tongue trailed to her nipples, sucking and licking them, making Emily lose her patience. She reached down, taking him in her hand and stroking him a few times.

"If you don't stop that, this is gonna be over before we get started" he joked.

"Then I guess you better get started or I will" she teased back.

"You think you can take me Prentiss?" he asked as he lined himself up to her core, letting her feel the heat from the head of his cock.

"No doubt...Sir" she replied, lifting her hips, craving to feel him.

"What did I tell you about that?" he reminded her.

"Then don't call me Prentiss" she said, seeing his dimples show.

Hotch looked into her eyes and as his expression changed from the very rare Aaron smile to the even rarer look of passion. He slowly slipped himself into her, feeling her squeeze every inch of him. He pulled his cock almost completely out and then slid back into her soaked center.

"My god you feel so good" he growled.

She soon caught her breath and relaxed enough for her body to accept his size. Raising her hips and pushing down on his, Emily was fuller than she'd ever thought about being before. "Aaron... harder...please baby" she urged as Hotch took her nipple in his mouth as he rocked in and out of her hard. He was lost in the sounds that he was bringing from her as he stretched her more and more. When he lowered his hand and felt her firm ass under his hand, he then pulled his cock from her and before he even realized it, he had flipped her over.

Startled by his move, Emily looked back at him. "Oh that's how you like it" she teased.

"I don't know, I never have...she wouldn't let me" he said, referring to his former wife.

"Oh...wow" she said with a sympathetic tone. Emily got on her knees and turned around toward him. She raised her hand to his stubbly cheek as he saw a very playful look, but heard a serious voice. "You can do whatever you want with me, okay? Just be you."

"Em.." he said before she stopped him.

"I know" she told him, seeing his apprehension, knowing that he needed to let himself go and be himself, but what she didn't know was what an animal he could be in bed if his well-known control ever snapped. "I'll be fine" she added.

Hotch let the conversation end as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Turn around" he said, letting his hands fall over her soft back as she turned to face the headboard, showing him her perfectly round ass. Hotch laid his hands on her ass and rubbed it slowly all over, then moving his hand between her legs.

When his fingers rubbed harshly against her wetness, she groaned and pushed back against him, begging him. Hotch gave her another stroke with his hand, feeling the wetness on his hand. He rubbed her juices over his cock and then pushed into her in one thrust. The harder he pounded into her, the harder she pushed back against him. He laid his hands on her cheeks, squeezing them and spanking them lightly. He watched her reaction to the contact and became aware that she was enjoying it.

"Do it harder" she moaned.

"Emily I..." he began.

With her knees against the soft sheets, she wiggled her ass in front of him, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "I know you want to, so do it."

Hotch's cock twitched inside her as he raised his hand and let it fall harder than before. Emily clenched around him causing this act to excite him even more. With every smack of his palm, she moaned, aching around him. She tossed her hair back out of her face, sending it to lie across her back. Hotch thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he couldn't hold back the urge to grab a handful of it and pull roughly as he pushed and pulled himself out of her. Along with hearing her pants and taking in the view of her ass, Hotch's strokes became faster and more defiant. His next thrust caused Emily to lose her balance, forcing her to her stomach. Luckily Hotch fell with her, laying his chest against her toned back. He took her hands and placed them beside her head, lacing his fingers with hers as he pressed his body harder against her.

"Emily..." he groaned, feeling his release near.

Turning her head to peek at him, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek while pushing himself inside of her and remaining there. "I love you so much" he whispered.

Letting go of one of his hands, she reached back and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you Aaron."

Not able to hold back a minute more, Hotch began to pump in and out of her relentlessly. Feeling a considerable amount of his weight against her, Emily felt completely submissive and she loved it. "That's it Aaron" she said in between her needed gasps for breath as he mercilessly pounded the front of her body against the bed. She heard a deep growl from his chest as his pace increased and the bed began to bang against the wall.

Emily screamed when the head of his cock reached her cervix and she felt his release fill her. As his large body convulsed over her, another climax overtook her. She had never felt as emotional as she did at this moment. The feeling was overwhelming to her as she came down slowly, feeling the tears sting her eyes. She was finally whole, complete and safe.

Sliding slowly out of her, resenting the loss immediately, Hotch eventually slowed his breaths while lying beside her, both of them lying on their backs. He looked over at her and pulled her up to lie on his chest. "Mmm...you're really amazing. I've waited so long to be here."

"I know...me too Aaron" she replied wholeheartedly. She played with the small amount of hair on his chest, while placing light kisses on his ribs. "What took us so damn long anyway?" she asked.

"If I had to say, I would guess your stubbornness" he teased as she felt the vibration of his chest as he laughed.

Smacking him lightly on the stomach she replied. "Me? Talk about taking the moral high ground" she teased back, pulling herself enough to kiss him on the lips.

"You think you can get out of this with sex Agent Prentiss?" he asked her, giving her his best glare which quickly dissolved.

"Do you really want to challenge me on this Sir?" she said, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Pretending to mull it over and noticing the determination in her dark eyes, Hotch hesitated and then grinned. "Nah...I'd rather not."

"That's what I thought" she said with a smirk as she crawled on top of him.

They made love once more that night before Hotch kissed her standing just inside her motel room. She knew he loved her. She knew before he came to her room; and not from her conversations with Garcia. She knew from being in his presence almost every day and catching the looks, smirks and looks of pure hunger, not to mention the way he had gone to the extreme to protect her and was there for her on many occasions. Emily didn't want him to leave. He also didn't want to leave but the real world outside her door forced him to. The team members didn't need to know about this until they figured it out themselves. He'd finally captured her heart and he knew he wouldn't be hiding their relationship for long. He turned to make his way back to his room, passing Rossi's door and approaching a woman getting ice from the machine close by. The peppy lady saw him exit and close the door to one of the two rooms at the motel's short breeze way. After filling the small ice bucket, she turned toward Hotch and suddenly the two recognized each other.

"Hey Hotch!" Garcia said, laying the top on the ice container.

"Garcia, what are you doing out here alone away from your room?" he asked firmly.

"Well, my room is right here Sir" she said, pointing to what Hotch thought was Rossi's room. Receiving a confused look from Hotch, she continued. "Rossi changed rooms with me so I could be close to the ice machine for my Margaritas. I hope that was alright Sir."

Concerned about Garcia being next door to Emily's room, he tried to steer her away from where he'd been at this time of night. "Garcia, should you be kicking back Margaritas while on a case?"

"Oh nothing like that Sir. I had one drink and then went to bed, but I couldn't get to sleep so I came out for more ice" she replied.

"Alright, well I will see you at seven a.m. then" he told her authoritatively.

As Hotch turned to walk to his room, Garcia stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Sir?"

"Yes Garcia?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sure you weren't planning to visit what you thought was Rossi's room this time of night and Emily's room is the only other room on this hall. Is she alright?" she asked, trying to hide the smile that was dying to appear.

"Yes, yes she's fine" he told her, knowing that he was caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sir, if I may suggest something?" she asked carefully.

"Umm sure Garcia, what is it?" he rushed out.

"If you go back in there tonight, pull the bed away from the wall. I've got to get my beauty sleep." she said with a wink.

Completely giving up on denying the obvious, Hotch replied. "Okay, as long as you don't let Emily have popsicles at work."

Garcia smile but then replied in a trustful tone. "Yes Sir."


End file.
